1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a calibration method of a radiation detecting apparatus, a radiation imaging apparatus and a control method of a radiation imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When x-rays, also referred to as roentgen rays, are radiated onto an object, such as a human body, the x-rays are entirely or partially absorbed by a material which is inside of the object placed on a path of the x-rays. The amount of absorption depends on the characteristics of the material, for example, the density or the mass when the x-rays penetrate the material. A radiography apparatus represents an imaging apparatus, which by use of the x-ray properties, receives the penetrated radiation and obtains an image of the inside of the object based on the data about the received penetrated radiation. The radiography apparatus can be used to detect or diagnose an abnormality, such as a lesion, on the inside of the human body, or to scan the inside of luggage in an airport.
As for the operation principle of the radiography apparatus, after x-rays are radiated onto an object, such as a human body, the radiography apparatus receives x-rays which have passed through the object or x-rays directed around the object, converts the received x-rays into electric signals, generates an x-ray image by reading out the converted electric signal, and then displays the generated x-ray image to a user to provide the x-ray image. Examples of the radiography apparatus include a digital radiography (DR) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, and a full field digital mammography (FFDM) apparatus.